Scènes coupés d'Harry Potter 3
by ilovedragohermione
Summary: J'ai imaginé des "scènes coupés" pour tous les films d'Harry Potter. Ces scènes sont d'Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban.
1. Blessures d'Amour

_Bonjour, Bonsoir,_

_En (re - x14 - )regardant Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban, j'ai pensé à pleins d'OS ou de Drabbles qui pourraient coller avec le film, comme des scènes coupées (oui, j'ai un esprit tordu)._

_Voici donc une "scène coupée" qui pourrait se passer quand Drago insulte Buck._

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer : <span>__Tout est à JKR._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blessures d'Amour<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><span>POV : <span>__Drago Malefoy._

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard,<em>

_Près de la cabane d'Hagrid._

* * *

><p>Potter s'est encore fait remarquer et <em>elle<em> le regarde comme un héros. Moi aussi, je voudrais tellement qu'_elle_ me regarde comme ça. Je vais le faire. Je vais aller monter cet hyppogriffe.

**- Oh Pitié ! Oui, tu n'es pas du tout dangeureux, n'est-ce pas ? Grosse brute répugnante !**

**- Malfoy !**

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard,<em>

_Infirmerie._

* * *

><p>Je suis à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh me traite d'imbécile mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je pense à <em>elle<em>. _Elle_, qui a accouru vers moi. Comme si _elle_ s'inquiétait pour moi. J'entends encore _sa_ voix qui s'angoisse pour moi.

Madame Pomfresh se dirige vers son bureau et j'entends des bruits de pas.

**- Qui est là ?** demandais-je à voix haute.

Personne à part le silence.

Pourtant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et se referme. Encore un fantôme qui doit s'amuser.

Madame Pomfresh revient, me donne une potion pour mon bras et me dit de prendre congé. Ce que je fais en lui lançant un _Merci_. Elle en est bouche bée. Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle en pensant encore à _Hermione Granger_. 

* * *

><p><em><span>POV :<span>__ Hermione Granger._

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, <em>

_Près de la cabane d'Hagrid._

* * *

><p>Harry est vivant, heureusement sinon j'aurais tué de mes propres mains cet hyppogriffe. Mais que fait donc Malefoy ? Oh Merlin ! Il a osé insulté Buck.<p>

Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Buck a blessé Malefoy, j'espère qu'il va bien, il faut absolument l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

**- Hagrid ! Il faut l'emmener tout de suite à l'infirmerie !**

**- Oui, je vais le faire, je suis le professeur.**

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, <em>

_Infirmerie._

* * *

><p>Sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, empruntée sans sa permission, je me dirige vers l'infirmerie. J'entre et je vois Madame Pomfresh qui donne des conseils et <em>le<em> traite d'imbécile. Quant à _lui_, j'ai l'impression qu'_il_ pense à quelque chose d'autre. Madame Pomfresh se dirige vers son bureau et moi, je m'approche de _lui. Il _est tellement beau sans son masque d'arrogance et ses beaux yeux gris-bleus ainsi que ses cheveux, couleur clair de lune, qui retombent sur ses yeux.

**- Qui est-là ?** dit-_il_.

Je me fige et me dirige vers la porte à pas de loup. Je l'ouvre et me dirige vers la tour des Gryffondors en m'inquiétant un peu moins pour _Drago Malefoy_.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà !<em>

_J'espère que cela vous a plu et donnez moi vos impressions en reviewant._

_Bien ou très bien ? Nul ou super nul ?_


	2. Pensées d'Hermione

_Bonjour, Bonsoir,_

_Voilà un "scène coupée" qui reflète les pensées d'Hermione quand Drago en fait des tonnes auprès de Pansy, à cause de son bras._

_Disclaimer : __Tout est à JKR._

_**Pensées d'Hermione.**_

_POV :__ Hermione Granger._

_Poudlard,_

_Grande Salle._

Ron et Harry regardent Malefoy se plaindre auprès de Pansy Parkinson. Comme je la déteste cette fille mais je l'envie aussi d'être aussi proche de _Lui_. J'en profite pour _le _regarder, avec ses cheveux soyeux qui _lui_ tombent sur les yeux.

**- Ecoutez moi cet idiot ! Il en fait vraiment des tonnes avec son bras, dit Ron.**

**- Oui mais au moins Hagrid n'est pas renvoyé, dit calmement Harry.**

**- Mais il paraît que le père de Drago est furieux. Cette histoire n'est pas terminé, finissais-je.**

Si seulement, je pouvais aller _le_ réconforter, lui dire que ce n'est rien, qu'_il_ va guérir et que je suis là pour _l'_aider. J'aimerais tant aller _lui_ dire mais la rivalité entre _lui_ et mes deux meilleurs amis et _son_ dégoût pour les nés-moldus n'arrangent rien. J'aimerais tant aller _lui _dire ce que je pense de _lui _et de _sa_ gueule d'ange avec _ses _beaux yeux gris-bleus, _son_ nez aquilin et _ses _cheveux soyeux clair de lune qui lui retombent sur _ses _yeux. J'aimerais aller_ lui _dire d'oublier la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ainsi que mes origines de moldue. J'aimerais aller_ lui _dire de me regarder comme une femme et non comme une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe. J'aimerais aller _lui _dire de me prendre dans _ses_ bras comme si _sa_ vie en dépendait. J'aimerais aller _lui_ dire de m'embrasser comme si cela était un besoin d'oxygène. Je pourrais le faire, oui, je pourrais aller le faire mais mes deux meilleurs amis me regnieraient et _lui_ me rirait au nez. J'irais le faire dans mes rêves, là où je pourrais voler parmi les nuages les plus hauts avec _lui_, là où je pourrais nager parmi les océans les plus profonds avec _lui_. Là où je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux avec _lui, Drago Malefoy_.

_Voili, voilou !_

_Comme d'habitude, dites moi ce que vous en pensez en rewievant, please !_

_PS : __Nous avons tous reconnus les paroles du Professeur Albus Dumbledore dans __Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban._


	3. Pensées et Peur de Drago

_Bonjour, Bonsoir,_

_Voici une "scène coupée" qui pourrait se passer pendant le début du cours de Lupin sur les épouvantards._

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer : <span>__Tout est à JKR._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pensées et Peur de Drago.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>POV :<span>__ Drago Malefoy._

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard.<em>

_Salle de classe, Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal._

* * *

><p>Premier cours que donnait Lupin, le nouveau professeur des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Et mon bras dans le plâtre qui me faisait un peu mal, mais pas autant que je ne le fais croire. En fait, je recherche du réconfort auprès des autres car je sais qu'auprès d'<em>elle<em>, je n'en aurais jamais.

Je _la_ regarde. _Elle_ vient de répondre à une question du professeur et Weasley s'étonne encore de sa présence. Quel esprit faible, celui-là ! _Elle_ possède le retourneur de temps, c'est certain. Je me demande de quoi _elle_ a peur, vu que le cours de Lupin est sur nos peurs ou plutôt sur les épouvantards.

Si on me demande de quoi j'ai peur, je répondrais qu'un Malfoy n'a peur de rien. Je suis un Malfoy, certes, mais j'ai un coeur. Et je peux avoir peur.

J'ai peur de _la _perdre. J'ai peur qu'_elle_ ne soit plus de ce monde.

Je n'arrête pas de _la_ regarder et pour me donner contenance, enfin surtout parce que Crabbe me regarde bizaremment, je dis :

**- C'est son cours qui est Ridiculus.**

Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil en _sa _direction Un dernier coup d'oeil vers _Hermione Granger _qui ne remarque rien, comme d'habitude. Et j'essaye de reporter mon attention sur le cours de Lupin et les épouvantards.

* * *

><p><em>Voilààà,<em>

_Nul et court, je sais._

_Mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Nul ou génial ? Bien ou mal ?_


End file.
